Paint is commonly applied to walls and other surfaces with a paint roller comprised of a roll of napped textile material or other paint absorbent substrate carried on a handle, and a metal or plastic paint-holding tray into which the roller is placed to load the roll with paint. While useful in quickly applying a uniform paint coating to large surfaces, a major disadvantage of the use of this system is the required messy and time consuming chore of cleaning the roller and tray after use. The present application relates to an improved tray that enables the user to avoid tray cleaning, and to a tray with two wells divided by a flat section designed specifically to properly distribute paint on the roller nap. The tray configuration is also designed to lend itself to thermoforming.
In an attempt to minimize cleaning, the prior art describes a preformed paint tray liner that is placed into the interior of a paint tray. Generally, these liners are thermoformed from a plastic sheet having a thickness of from about 0.008 to about 0.03 inches. The paint is poured into this liner, which is removed and discarded along with any adhered paint after the paint job is completed. While effective in eliminating the need to clean the paint tray, these preformed liners are sufficiently expensive that many users attempt to clean and reuse the liners. Their thickness adds significantly to environmental waste upon disposal. The preformed tray liners also require separate additional storage prior to use.
Other prior art as exemplified by U.S. Published Apn. No. 2004/0112902 to Campbell and U.S. Published Apn. No. 2006/0037960 to Rosa manually presses an impervious plastic sheet having a thickness of from about 0.5 to about 5 mils and an adhesive backing into a previously formed paint tray so that the sheet approximately conforms to the tray. The sheet is peeled away and discarded after use. While less expensive than preformed tray liners, these sheets are awkward and time consuming to individually hand press into place and do not provide a functional liner that exactly conforms to the tray interior, especially in the corners of the tray.
Thus, there is a continuing need for a paint tray having a properly fitted, factory applied, functional, disposable liner that avoids the necessity of cleaning the paint tray after every use. There is a further need for a method of manufacturing a paint tray with a plurality of disposable liners and a method of manufacturing a plurality of formed trays more efficiently.